1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for impregnating continuous lengths of fiber structures with polymeric resins.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of methods and devices have been proposed for impregnating structures composed of textile fibers, with polymeric resins; see for example the U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,186 which describes the impregnation of glass fibers. In general, one of the problems faced by the artisan has been the achievement of a product wherein the multitude of individual fibers such as glass fibers is completely wetted and encapsulated with the resin impregnant so as to eliminate air pockets or voids between fibers. Unless this is accomplished, fibers will be in physical contact with each other and free to abrade, one upon the other. This of course leads to a reduced life for the structure made up of the fibers. The assembly of the present invention provides a means of completely wetting and impregnating a continuous length of textile fibers with a polymeric resin.